I've Had Worse Days
by SPOTTY
Summary: GR GR GR! Jack meets a chick named Kate. She's got some big drug and alcohol problems.Can the guys help?
1. Chapter 1

I've Had Worse Days  
  
By Katie Louden  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
One foggy, gray night, Jack Kelly decided to take a long walk. His day had been full of negative issues and troubled friends and he hoped that perhaps he could walk some of those thoughts off. While on his amble though, he came across a beautiful townhouse that was lit all the way up to the third floor. Jack was excited when he realized that this brightened house happened to be dancing even more inside. There was a party going on-- -and the doors were open.  
  
Jack hoped he wouldn't stick out real clearly as he crept inside. He looked around for some soft of a buffet table or punch bowl. His eyes were wandering everywhere besides toward a good dinner. The room was not only lit with kerosene lamps but also with glistening chandeliers and glowing, 3- foot candles. The people inside were dressed in the most expensive-looking clothing. Jack felt very left out and knew someone must have noticed that he was clad in dirty, ripped clothing. He pulled at the handkerchief around his neck and wiped his face with it. Then he shoved it into his back pocket.  
  
"Would you like a glass of red wine?" A voice came from behind Jack and he flung around to face an obvious butler. He wore the black suit and had the slicked black hair that Jack would think butlers would have. He carried a plate with several glasses of wine on top of it.  
  
Jack shook his head. "No thanks. I don't drink," he stated. "Uh, I don't drink alcohol, I mean," he added, running his fingers through his brown, greasy hair.  
  
The man nodded and turned toward some other people. Jack couldn't stand being in the presence of these people. They would notice he was there just as soon as a pack of lions would notice that there was a bird standing in the center of their pack. He quickly walked back out the front door and pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Then he lit it and walked down the steps from the door and leaned against the brick house. "Damn scabba's," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like them either." Another unknown voice.  
  
A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair and deep, grayish-green eyes came out from the shadows around Jack. She had a cigarette in her mouth also and a glass of the red wine from inside in her hand. Her clothes were strikingly beautiful like the people inside of the house. She was wearing a light, pink dress that had curly, white ribbons dangling down from the bottom half in tired loops. The whole dress was sprinkled radically with sparkles. "Maybe I shouldn't talk about all of them behind their backs though. I guess it's not right," she babbled.  
  
Jack was dumbstruck-never had he seen a girl smoke and drink in a public place. "Uh, right?"  
  
The girl giggled. She blew a large sphere of smoke into the air. "My name is Kate," she announced.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You come to parties like this?" Kate asked him.  
  
He chuckled, "Definitely not."  
  
Katie took a sip of the red wine and grinned. "This is always the best wine. She never buys this damn wine for me at any parties. I guess this is special of something," she slurred.  
  
"Dis is your party?" Jack inquired.  
  
She shrugged. "It's supposed to be but I suppose my mother took it over. I try to contribute some of my ideas but… no one really listens to me."  
  
Jack raised his hand. "Same here," he replied as he took the cigarette from his mouth. "I guess I ain't too smart dough," he added.  
  
"No one is truly genius." Kate closed her eyes. "Imagine a world where everyone knew everything about everything. There would be no point in living because it would be no fun. No one could tell anyone they were wrong, even if they didn't really know what the hell they were talking about, and feel smart for just one fantastic second."  
  
Jack chuckled as she opened her eyes. "Dat's true," he agreed.  
  
"It's hard to remember all this good advice." She took a long puff on her cigarette and blew a giant hole in the sky. Then she threw the cigarette into the hole. When it hit the ground, she smeared it into the pavement. Then she put her wine glass to her lips and drank the rest of it. "I'd like to see somebody do that," she garbled, sitting down on the ground.  
  
Jack squinted from thinking so hard. 'Who is this girl?' he asked himself. He squatted down beside her and he caught her eyes roll back. "Are you alright?" he inquired.  
  
She nodded and lied back on the pavement. She flung her hair out so that it formed a silhouette around her head. "My mother always said I had the hair of the angels but the face of the demons. Now she says that everything on the outside of me is angelic but that my insides are clouded with the devil himself." She shook her head on the ground, as if to throw the words out of her ears.  
  
Jack stood up, not knowing what to say. He extended his hand out to her. "Why don't I take ya back to da party and you can get ta bed eh?" he suggested.  
  
"Who are you Jack?"  
  
Jack winced. "Huh?"  
  
She grinned. "Who are you really Jack?"  
  
"I'm… a newsie?"  
  
She laughed, "Great!" She took his hand and let him pull her up. She walked back with him, not sluggishly at all, to the party.  
  
Jack didn't think he should walk in with her the way she had acted. Everyone might think he did something to cause her odd behavior. "I think I should go," Jack said, looking behind himself as if he were seeing a friend who was waiting for him.  
  
"Understandable!" Kate walked up the steps. "I had a fantastic conversation with you Jack. I hope I can run into you again some time."  
  
Jack found it funny that a few seconds ago she seemed drunk and now she was perfectly fine. Or was she? He couldn't seem to figure her out. He grinned and watched her as she walked back inside. "Wow," he mumbled as he started off to the lodging house. It was probably around 10 o'clock at night now. He walked quietly but quickly into bed and fell right asleep.  
  
The next morning, Jack awoke to find no one in his or her bed. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Then he used the bathroom and washed his face. After combing his hair through with his fingers and giving himself a quick shave, he walked down the steps, out the door, and right to the distribution office. He picked up only 50 papers today since he had woken up late and most people had probably bought their paper already. After a short quarrel with Weisel about false bets with Racetrack, Jack headed out to sell.  
  
The sun was beaming very brightly and there were many children out in the streets, running around in their bathing suit. Jack yearned to be young again, to have a family. His whole teenage life had been spent selling newspapers. He shook his head as he spotted his first customer.  
  
"Ay Jack!" Racetrack ran up to Jack and slapped him on his shoulder. He was wearing his usual clothing, which was actually pretty nice attire. His brown hat covered his short, jet-black hair and his usual stance was to slouch just a bit but he was very tall and straight today. "Good sellin' day?" he inquired. Jack shook his head and showed Racetrack the 30 papers he hadn't sold. "Damn! Sorry Jack. I guess dat's what'cha get fa' stayin' in bed all day." He quickly took his hat off and patted his hair down. Then he placed the hat back on his head and patted it.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I didn't get in late last night," he explained. "I don't unda'stand why I slept in like I did," he yawned.  
  
Racetrack raised an eyebrow. "After what happened, I'd'a stayed out all night."  
  
"I didn't mean to explode like dat. Kid unda'stands," Jack assured himself.  
  
"I dunno. I was talkin' ta him dis mornin'. He seemed pretty fired up…"  
  
The evening before, Jack and Kid Blink had gotten into a fight about partnerships. After David and Les had come to sell papers, and then quickly disappeared off to school, Jack decided to go on with the partner deal that they had once had. Kid Blink wanted to partner up with Jack but after a few months, Blink thought that Jack wasn't giving Blink his fair share. "Dammit Jack! I sold ten times more papes den you did taday!" Blink had yelled.  
  
"Blink, I sold all mine. Plus, I gave ya some last week. Dat should count more fa' me. And," Jack added, "I paid for your papes yesta'day."  
  
"See, but ya gettin' all da days wrong Jack!" Blink was way out of control, Jack had noticed. "Dat was da day before yesta'day and I paid ya back yesta'day!"  
  
"Blink, we're pals. Dis ain't sumpin' ta get all noisy about." Jack tried his best to calm down Blink but he seemed really angry.  
  
The two had also started their own little piggy bank. They would each put 1 penny in each day. They were going to save up a load of money and buy something special for all of the other newsies. Blink had screamed, "I saw you lookin' trew da piggy! I think you took sumpin' and don't wanna tell me!"  
  
"Blink! Why are ya gettin' all angry? Why can't we talk quiet? Ya hurtin' my ears."  
  
Blink shook his head angrily. "I'm yellin' 'cause you're one'a my best friends and I didn't think you could do sumpin' like dis! But it all points ta you 'cause I sure didn't do nuttin'!"  
  
"Well, now how am I supposed ta know dat? How are any'a us supposed ta know dat?" Jack was getting angrier every minute. He had looked at the other guys for support but they all decided to stay out of it since it had nothing to do with them.  
  
"You're always tryin' ta get everybody on your side! Nobody ever wants ta stick wit me! They all scared you'll soak 'em or sumpin' but you ain't gonna 'cause youse a chicken!" Blink had turned to walk away and Jack filled with rage. He jumped right on top of Blink and turned him around so he could face him. Blink was beet red and looked as angry as a ever. The other newsies cluttered around.  
  
Jack didn't hurt Blink. He began a threat, "Don't neva' say nuttin' like dat ta me eva'. If you even tink'a…"  
  
"You ain't betta' den everybody Jack. We's all equal ya know…"  
  
"I know I ain't! But tonight, I'm definitely betta' den you and your lousy bullshit!" He grabbed Blink's shirt and shoved him into the hardwood floor. "And dat's my warnin' Kid!" Jack added before getting up and walking out of the lodging house.  
  
And now Racetrack was talking to Jack about that night. "I really suggest youse go ova' and talk ta him Jack. I mean, da last time I saw him… he sure was sour."  
  
Jack put his hand up for Racetrack to be quiet. "I'm sorry Racetrack. No can do." Just as Jack finished his sentence, some of the younger newsies came crashing into him and knocking all of his extra papers out of his hand. Jack closed his eyes, holding back his anger.  
  
Racetrack hurried the kids away. "Watch where ya's walk!" Racetrack bent down to pick up the papers but Jack stopped him and bent down to get them himself.  
  
All of the anger was building up even higher inside of Jack. He couldn't stand all the bad things that seemed to be happening. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Gimme a damn paper!" a voice growled.  
  
That was it. Jack knew it would have to keep his temper with a customer though. "Hold on!" he screamed, picking up the last paper and turning around. He faced a grinning girl-Kate. His eyebrows rose. "Uh, hiya!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kate nodded. She observed the papers that were in Jack's sweaty hands. "Are those all the extra papers?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll just have ta throw dem out…"  
  
Kate giggled. She took the papers from Jack's hands. "This is the way to do it," she stated. She ran toward a young man who looked to be in his late 20's. Jack watched her from across the street. The man grinned as she whispered in his ear. Jack's mouth dropped as he saw the man take all of the papers from Kate and give her money for it all. Kate strolled back over to Jack and Racetrack. She handed the money to Jack. "That's how ya do it," she told him.  
  
"How? How'd you…? Wha'?" Jack was astonished.  
  
"I neva' seen dat happen before," Racetrack chuckled.  
  
"So… how'd you do dat?" Jack inquired.  
  
Kate grinned. "Simple." She sat down on the pavement and it reminded Jack of the night before. He sat down beside her and Racetrack sat beside Jack. "I remember him from one of my mother's parties. I simply told him that my mother would love to have him come to all of her future parties without any type of invitation. I guess she won't be too happy but it got ya some money huh?" She winked.  
  
Jack shook his head and realized he had the money in his hands. "Here," he began, putting the money on top of her dress, "you got da money."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and gave Jack the money back. "You saw my house. I'm fine." She leaned herself back on the palms of her hands and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. "So what do they call you?" she asked.  
  
Racetrack realized she was talking to him. "Oh, uh, dey call me Racetrack," he stated.  
  
"Such an original name. I like it. My name happens to be very simple. Kate. It sounds like some kind of a name you'd give a pet bird or something." Kate looked back toward the two guys again.  
  
"So Kate, what are ya plans for taday?" Racetrack asked her.  
  
Kate simply shrugged.  
  
"Would ya like ta come ova' ta 'Tibby's' wit us?" Jack offered.  
  
"I've never been there before," Kate explained, "but sure."  
  
Jack grinned. The three of them walked to "Tibby's". Kid Blink and Specs were leaning on the giant, glass window of the restaurant. Kid was looking down and kicking at the cement with his dirty, brown boots while Specs talked to him. The two were wearing the same type of clothing; brown knickers with a white tee shirt. Itey came out the front door of "Tibby's. His hair was all frizzy and in a bundle while his gray shirt and light green pants were nicely pressed and ironed. He handed Specs a glass of water, which he gulped down in one mouthful.  
  
Racetrack greeted the three newsies. "How ya doin'?"  
  
They nodded in reply.  
  
Kid Blink was feeling so much pain and rage at the same time that he pushed past all of them and walked down the street. Itey ran after him and Jack rolled his eyes, pushing the door of "Tibby's" open, and walking inside. Kate watched Kid Blink as he and Itey walked away. "Is there something wrong?" she asked Racetrack. "I hope I haven't caused anything."  
  
"Oh no," Racetrack chuckled. "It's just sumpin' between Jack and Kid, da one wit da patch."  
  
Kate nodded. "Is there something I can do? Fights are so tough."  
  
Racetrack shook his head. "Nah, dey need ta do all dis demselves."  
  
Specs let out a fake cough. Racetrack and Kate turned to face him, a smile on his face. "I'm Specs," he stated. His spectacles were clearly very well taken care of, Kate noticed as she observed him.  
  
"And I'm Kate." Kate held her hand out to him and he looked at it. He put his lips to it, ready to kiss it. "Uh…" Kate took his hand and shook it. "Can't women shake hands with men?" she inquired.  
  
Specs glanced at Racetrack and back at Kate. "Sure," he replied with a puzzled smile. He walked into "Tibby's".  
  
"Is there something about me that's making everyone… act… weird? Do I smell or something?" Kate lifted her arm and sniffed underneath it. Racetrack laughed as they walked into "Tibby's" together.  
  
They spotted where Jack had sat and went over to him. Mush and Spot were sitting across from him. Racetrack motioned for Kate to sit beside Jack as he went to get a chair to pull up for himself. Spot's light, brown hair was out of his hat and was sticking out all over the place. He was leaning against the wall, looking as tired as ever. Mush, on the other hand, looked very energetic and when he saw Kate sit down he exclaimed, "Hey! I'm Mush! Dat's Spot!"  
  
Kate grinned. "Glad to see someone is having a good day so far," she giggled.  
  
Jack waved her off. "I'm OK," he said.  
  
Spot picked his head up, realizing someone had sat at their table. "Ay, I'm Spot," he stated, very tiredly.  
  
Racetrack had pulled his chair up by now and was holding his head up on his elbows. He explained, "Yeah Spot, Mush told her dat out while youse was dreamin'."  
  
Spot shook his head and leaned against the wall again, closing his eyes. "Have I done something to make everyone seem so… down? I mean… life has its ups too. When you're at the bottom, it can only get better."  
  
Jack shook his head in dismay. "I swear, you really are an advice giva'," he stated.  
  
Mush told her, "Dat's sometin' good ta know, eh Spot?"  
  
Spot didn't seem to hear what was happening. Jack explained, "He was up all night last night. "Some'a da boys from Brooklyn was messin' wit him last night. Dey's all fightin' about his size and all. Dey don't tink he's big enough ta be da leada' 'a Brooklyn. I don't see why it matta' dough Spot. I mean it ain't like everybody's against'cha. Ya see," Jack put in for Kate, "Spot here is da Brooklyn leada'."  
  
She nodded. "Poor Spot," she said sympathetically.  
  
Spot flung his hands up in the air suddenly. "Finally!" he cried, "Someone who shows a little pity!"  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, got angry. "It's not like we's can all centa' ourselves around you Spot," he said.  
  
Spot made a "what the hell?" kind of a face and laid his head down on the table, trying to sleep again. "Jack," Kate began, "that wasn't exactly the best thing to say to your friend. He must be very worried and wishes someone would just listen to him."  
  
Mush stood up. "I'm gonna go…" He walked out of the booth and went over to another group of newsies to avoid the trouble.  
  
Kate stood up and went over to Spot's side of the booth. She sat beside him and patted his head. "It's alright Spot. Please, tell us what happened."  
  
Jack shook his head and got up. He stormed out of "Tibby's" and down the street. Racetrack took Jack's seat and studied Kate. He realized how amazingly beautiful she really was, not only outside but also inside. He tilted his head and she looked at him. "Is there something wrong with Jack?" she inquired. "I know I shouldn't be judging anyone since I haven't really met anyone yet, but he seems very sour."  
  
Racetrack nodded. "He's just pissed about da whole ting dat happened between him'n Blink."  
  
"Spot," she whispered, "I'd love to hear more of this story." He picked his head up and looked at her. "But," she added, "I must away." He half- smiled. "I have many things to do at my chateau."  
  
Spot nodded. "Sure. Nice meetin' ya… Well, I haven't actually met'cha but…"  
  
"In time," she said to Spot and Racetrack, "you shall all know me." She winked. "I'm glad to have met some great people already." She stood up and walked out the door, waving back at the two guys.  
  
READ ON! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
For a few days, Kate didn't make an appearance at "Tibby's". She was having a few troubles of her own, which caused her to have to have to spend a few nights at a hospital in Brooklyn. She had overdosed herself with sodium acetyl salicylic "acid", or Aspirin. After a few days and nights, Kate went home. But her mother insisted that she stay in bed for a few more days. Kate refused to do so and left the house around noon one day to see her new friends at "Tibby's".  
  
Racetrack recognized her immediately. He noticed that her eyes were baggy and her face was pale. He cocked his head to the side as she walked towards him. "I know," she mumbled, "I look like hell."  
  
He shook his head and half-smiled. "Ya look fine!" he stated.  
  
She shook her head and sat down at the table that Racetrack sat at. "How has everyone been?" she asked him.  
  
At the same time, Racetrack inquired, "Where have you been?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Racetrack answered, "Everything's been betta'. Jack and Blink have been… OK. They still ain't talkin' but you can definitely tell dat dey are slowly beginnin' ta loosin' up ta one a'nudder." He shrugged and went on, "It should just pass by soon 'nuff."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So?" Racetrack leaned in closer to Kate, waiting for a reply to his question.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to tell him. She feared the worst. Ever since she had moved from California, everyone around her treated her awfully, except for the few newsboys. Everyone else thought that she was insipid and naïve. If she were to tell Racetrack that she was addicted to drugs and alcohol, he may never want to talk to her again. No one knew about her addictions. And she wanted to leave it like that. "I just… haven't been doing so well," she told him. It was true. She sighed with relief inside, glad that she hadn't lied to him.  
  
He nodded. "I hope ya's get betta," he told her.  
  
Kate didn't even realize it, but Jack was standing in front of the table now. His hair was wet back and a few strands were hanging out in front of his face. "Ay," he greeted.  
  
"Hi," Kate replied, "Pull up a chair."  
  
Jack grabbed a chair and sat down. "Have ya heard anyting about Spot?" he inquired to Racetrack.  
  
Racetrack shook his head. "I haven't seen him in a while. I tink da last time I did see him was da last time we saw's her," he observed, pointing to Kate.  
  
Specs came over to the table. "I heard ya guys talkin' about Spot," he stated. "I went ova' ta Brooklyn wit Snoddy and guess what? Spot hasn't left da lodgin' house over der in tree days! A few guys been sayin' he's been sleepin' all dis time and he hasn't sold any papes. Dey says he's real sick too."  
  
Jack felt awful. The last time he had talked to Spot he hadn't been very compassionate or sympathetic for his friend. And Spot only visited them every once in a while. Kate spoke for them all, "So let's pay him a visit! I still haven't heard his part of the story."  
  
"Der ain't nuttin' ta hear," Jack stated. "Brooklyn just don't tink he's big enough or strong enough ta be da leada'. Dat's all it is."  
  
"Nah," Racetrack put in, shaking his head, "I tink it really is getting' to him. I tink we should visit him. Good idea Kate."  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
And so Jack, Kate, Racetrack, and Specs went off to see their friend Spot in Brooklyn.  
  
READ ON! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot was pale and dry. His hands were clammy and dripping with sweat. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't feel well that also made him experience this sickness, but also because of the fact that all of his followers were drifting from him---'all because of my size,' he thought to himself, trying to push the contemplation right out of his head. No one had sat by his bed and asked him how he felt. No one told him to get better. No one did anything. When Spot glanced to the door out of the lodging house and saw four of his friends, he smiled. "Ay," he murmured as they came in. His throat was scratchy and his mouth was dry. He coughed.  
  
Kate went over to him. "Now," she said, "I can hear you story."  
  
He chuckled and wiped his diluted forehead. "I'm kinda loosin' ma voice," he explained.  
  
Kate stood up again and looked around. She saw the bathroom area and walked over to it. Spot watched her and then looked at Jack, who shrugged. She came back with a wet washcloth and a dry towel. She wiped his face with the towel and then placed the washcloth on his forehead. "You probably haven't been up to clean yourself lately," she told him, "You should have someone at least keep the sweat off your face."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't need nobody ta do dat." The truth was, and the four knew it, that no one was going to help him.  
  
"They're all bumma's!" Specs exclaimed, knowing that everyone knew what Spot had implied.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Right Specs. Uh, listen Spot," he went on, "why don't we get ya ova' ta our lodgin' house? Den youse can get more attention…"  
  
Spot shook his head. "Nah," he said, "it'll be even crazier without me." He glanced over at Kate and studied her. He realized she looked different too. "Did sumpin' happen?" he inquired.  
  
Kate shook her head quickly, standing up and looking away. "I just haven't felt well either."  
  
Racetrack felt the tension that was building up slowly and surely inside of the room. He knew that Kate was hiding something and didn't want to express it. "We should get back ta 'Tibby's'," he began, "I heard some'a da guys was plannin' on doin' sumpin'. And it takes a while ta get ova' ta der ya know…"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said with a stretch, "we should go."  
  
"Get betta'," Specs supplemented.  
  
"Don't say 'get better'," Kate cried, "It sounds like he may not get better and you're hoping that he will." She smiled and patted Spot's head. "Get better soon." She added, "Get better soon… tomorrow."  
  
He grinned. "Tanks.  
  
Kate stated, "We'll be waiting for you to come over to 'Tibby's' and pay us a visit. We'll visit you again soon."  
  
He nodded and rolled over on his side. "Bye."  
  
The four left again and as the sun set on the bridge separating the two cities, they all knew how quickly the day had gone by. As they reached the statue of Horace Greenly in front of "C.M. James & Co. Belts", Kate stopped. "I had better get back to my house," she told them. "I had a fantastic day," she added as she walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Racetrack shook his head as she disappeared. "I don't unda'stand her," he said.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Der ain't nuttin' ta unda'stand about her. She's one big mystery I guess."  
  
"She acts like der's nuttin' wrong," Specs observed, "and if she does find anyting dat seems wrong, she fixes it before it happens."  
  
They all shook their heads at once and said in unison, "I dun unda'stand."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days, Kate was gone again. Her addictions were gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her madly. She couldn't handle a few days away from her "trips". When she went back to "Tibby's", 2 days later, she was crazy high on diacetylmorphine, also known as heroin. "Hey Jack," she mumbled as she walked into "Tibby's".  
  
Jack recognized her condition immediately. Her eyes were barely open and what he saw in them wasn't Kate. "Ay," he replied anyway, "What's it to ya?"  
  
She leaned back and then quickly forward again before she fell, saying, "I've been pretty good."  
  
Jack noticed that she was keeping her present state under control. She seemed to be holding all of the drug in but trying hard to get it out. She sat across from Jack and wobbled back and forth to the left and right. "How's it rollin' over here?" she inquired, trying to open her eyes wider.  
  
He squirmed, seeing the dark Kate in the drugged up eyes. "Everything's been… OK."  
  
"What about Kid and…" she shut her mouth tight, as if trying to hold back vomit, "you," she finished.  
  
"We're doin'…" Jack stopped. "Are you OK?"  
  
She shook her head, but replied, "No." She got up and slowly crept over to the bathroom, gripping a few chairs on the way.  
  
Racetrack headed over to Jack. "What's up wit her?" he inquired.  
  
Jack sighed deeply. "It's sumpin' I wish I neva' had ta see's in somebody again."  
  
Kate came from the bathroom, seconds later, with a towel. "I'm fine," she announced to everyone. She looked down at the floor and shook her head a few times, as if going over the statement in her mind. She picked her head back up to realize that everyone was staring at her. "My… I'm fine," she repeated.  
  
Jack walked over to her. "How bout I take ya's ova' to da lodgin' house and youse can get some rest? Ya house ain't as close. Whaddaya say?"  
  
Kate puffed her cheeks again and then swallowed with a disgusted face. "Sure."  
  
Jack took her arm and they walked, arms linked, to the Manhattan Newsies Lodging House. Kate gripped Jack's arm tightly, feeling as though she may fall. "I don't unda'stand ya's," Jack told her.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kate whispered.  
  
"I tot you was a good kid. Ya know, somebody wit a straight-as-an-arrow life." He shook his head. "I mean," he went on, "when you was drinkin' at dat party, I tot it would be just dat night. Now I see's youse is doin' drugs and…" he shrugged, "it's sad."  
  
They walked in silence p the stairs to the bunk beds. Jack motioned for Kate to lie down on his bed. He pulled a chair up next to the bed as her head put a hole in the pillow. "Listen," he said to her, "der's a lot you should knows about what youse is doin'…"  
  
"Jack, I know what I do… I…" Her eyes drooped again and she just let herself fall asleep, without finishing her sentence.  
  
Kate opened her eyes. 'How long did that blink last?' she asked herself. She shook her head, looking around. The bunks were all filled up. Jack was still sitting in the chair beside her. Half of what had happened flashed widely in her mind. 'After Mum took that glass from me… where did the heroine come from? What's it to Jack anyway?' Again, she shook her head. She tapped Jack slightly. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. He groaned quietly and mumbled, "Get off my back." Kate raised her eyebrows and got up. She thought the best thing to do to Jack would be to at least cover him up with her blanket. She tugged slightly at the sheet on the bed and placed it on top of Jack. She tilted her head as he snorted. With one quick glance of the room, she was out the door and back in another door, to her own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was the one to go see Kate the next evening. He arrived at her door only to be shunned by a servant. "But I gotta see her!" Jack yelled.  
  
The servant shook his head. "Her mother wishes no one to even take a step inside."  
  
"Well…" The man shut the door in Jack's face before he could get anything out. "Yeah, fuck you too." Jack shook his head and started down the porch steps. He took one quick look at the house and noticed an open window. Dis always seems ta happen, he chuckled. Suddenly, as if someone had heard him, the window was abruptly shut. He let out a sigh and started walking away.  
  
"Jack!" He flung around. Kate's head was peeking out from a large window on the side of the house. Jack looked around to make sure no one saw him, and rushed to the window. "Jack!" she said again. "Please get me out of here! My mother just went to the bathroom but she's been lecturing me all day!"  
  
Jack took a deep look at her. Her face was as white as a bed sheet. But her eyes were full of worry and madness. Jack knew she didn't want to be there and he felt bad for her. "You look sick," he pointed out.  
  
"Well, that's 'cause I am," she replied, "but I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. Really."  
  
"I'll help ya if ya promise me sumpin'."  
  
"Anything!" she exclaimed, looking behind herself and then quickly back at Jack.  
  
"Promise me ya won't do all dis drug shit. It ain't right."  
  
She sighed deeply. "Jack, it's not that easy… I've… I've tried. It's hard. I just can't stop without getting some… some… I don't know." She looked like she wanted help desperately but wouldn't admit it. Her eyes were getting red and Jack didn't want her to cry.  
  
"I'll help ya," Jack told her.  
  
She looked behind herself quickly again and whispered, "Do you really think you could?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well then… get me outta here!"  
  
"OK. I'm gonna hold my arms out fa ya…"  
  
"No!" she yelled.  
  
Jack laughed. "I'm just kiddin'!" He thought for a minute. "I'll go to da front and attract ya Mudda' down der wit my charm. Sound good?" He put a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Oh great…" She quickly turned back around. "Hello Mother."  
  
Jack nodded and dashed to the front door, ready for his plan. He knocked madly on it. The servant came again. "You again…" he mumbled.  
  
Jack pushed past him and stalked inside. "Now!" he exclaimed, "I need ta speak to da woman'a da house!"  
  
The servant grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to the door. "Uh-uh!" Jack yelled. "I need's ta speak ta her." He cleared his throat and screamed, "Ay! Miss…" He realized he didn't know Kate's last name. "Uh, Miss… Miss Lady! I need's ta speak's wit ya!"  
  
A large woman came running down the stairs. Her bright, red cheeks and gray hair was something Jack had remembered from the party. So dis is her Mudda'? he asked himself. She blew some strands of hair from her face. "I am the owner of this house. Now, what is this about?" She didn't sound angry, Jack realized. She didn't look like a bad person either. She looked very stressed and old for someone who was young.  
  
"I just… I… is dis… uh…" Jack didn't know what to say. He expected to see a young woman with an evil expression, a deadly expression. He was ready to put up a fight… with someone who had the evil description that is. Plan b, he told himself. He dashed back outside and around the side of the house again. He looked up at the window. It was wide open. "Kate!" he quietly yelled up.  
  
No response.  
  
He called her name a few more times. "Jack! Shut the hell up!" Kate was hiding behind a gray trashcan just a few feet from Jack.  
  
"Wha'?" Jack dashed over to the trashcan. "Ay, how ya doin'?" He took a good look at her. She was wearing a light pink silk nightgown. It went down to her angles and a pair of fuzzy, white high-heeled slippers covered her feet. Over the nightgown, Kate wore a silky, blue robe. "Ya look good in night attire too?" he chuckled.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and cracked a smile. "My greatest thanks for that compliment." She raised herself up and half-fell. "I'm OK," she told Jack, as he got ready to catch her, "I've just been in bed all day. I need a nice stroll."  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Is dat what you wanna wear on a nice stroll?"  
  
Kate looked down at her pajamas again. "Well, sure, I mean, you said I looked OK in them. Why should anyone have anything else to say?"  
  
Jack smiled. "True," he replied.  
  
Kate returned the smile and linked arms with Jack. "We shall walk to the lodging house da'ling," she said in a snooty voice.  
  
"And der," Jack told her, trying to sound like Kate, "I shall find you sumptin' a bit more…" He tried to think of a big word and finished with a shake of his head, "… fashionable ta wear."  
  
READ ON! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although they planned on going straight to the lodging house to get Kate something else to wear, Kate and Jack were stopped by quite a few people to compliment Kate, in a very sarcastic way that is. Kate enjoyed all the attention and wanted to go to Brooklyn in her nightgown to see Spot. Jack stopped this from happening by buying Kate a cup of ice cream from their favorite restaurant, "Tibby's". By the time Kate finished, it was getting even darker than when Jack had arrived at her house about an hour before. Kate didn't want to go home. She complained for a good ten minutes and Jack agreed to let her stay at the lodging house.  
  
"I insist dat youse sleep in my bed," Jack fought.  
  
Now the two were quarrelling again. Jack said that he would sleep on the floor or sleep on the opposite side with another one of the guys. "No," Kate said, shaking her head, "I insist that you sleep in your bed."  
  
Jack shook his head. She is so stubborn, he thought to himself. "You're sick…"  
  
She waved her hands in the air as a few newsies crowded around them to watch the little fight. "Now Jack, for the billionth time! I'm not sick!"  
  
"Yes Kate! You are!"  
  
She shook her head and looked away, crossing her arms. "Am not."  
  
Racetrack pushed through all of the newsies. "Ay!" he yelled, "What's all dis about?"  
  
"Racetrack is right, we shouldn't be fighting."  
  
"But I didn't say anyting…" Racetrack scratched his head as Kate walked towards Jack's bed.  
  
"Fine," she stated, "I'll sleep in Jack's bed.  
  
Jack chuckled. Kate took off her robe and pulled the covers back. She looked around. "Does anyone have a brush I can use?" she inquired.  
  
The boys all headed to their own beds, shaking their heads in reply. Racetrack went to his bed and glanced on the table beside it. He picked up a wooden brush with cleanly sharp bristles on the top of it. He waved it at Kate and got her attention. Then he threw it at her and jumped into bed. Kate started brushing her hair as Jack walked over to her. "What do ya plan on doin' now?" he asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I suppose I can't go home now. So much negative energy comes from there. You know?"  
  
Jack nodded but pictured her Mom in his mind again. Jack's eyes watched Kate. He glanced at her bare arms and saw that they were scarred and streaked red. Kate saw him looking at her and stopped brushing her hair. "Goodnight Jack," she said. She tugged at the covers and got under them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning wasn't any better than any of the other mornings had been. "Jesus Christ!" Kate yelled as she woke up and banged her head on the top bunk. It was 7:00 in the morning and more than half of the newsies were awakened by her cry. Jack sat up from the floor and cried out in pain also. Kate turned toward him. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her head.  
  
Jack pulled his arms behind his back and cracked them. "My back hurts," he told her.  
  
"Now," she told him, "if I were sleeping there, your back wouldn't hurt and I wouldn't have bumped my head…"  
  
"And nobody would'a wakin' up," Skittery yawned.  
  
Jack waved his arms at everyone. "We can all get some breakfast eh?"  
  
Everyone mumbled.  
  
"Why were you getting up anyhow?" Jack inquired as he got up.  
  
Kate shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit…" She got up. "I should probably… go…"  
  
Jack faced her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching her stomach. "Are you OK?" he asked her, kneeling down.  
  
She nodded. "I'm… alright. Just… a little…" Her eyes rolled back again, something Jack had remembered from the first night he had met her. They were back to their normal grayish color, but she turned paler than Jack had seen before. She saw the worry in his eyes. "I just need to get…" She closed her eyes and Jack gingerly placed her back down on the bed, covering her with the blankets again.  
  
"Sh," he whispered, "just go back to sleep. I'll go get a doctor."  
  
She shook her head but found her eyes closing slowly from the newsboys who had began cluttering around the bed.  
  
READ ON! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack took Kate's hand. It was the first time he had even touched her really, besides the few times that they had linked arms. Her hand was soft and skinny. There was a little perspiration but Jack hardly noticed. The doctor told him that it was just a fever and that she would be better soon. He said he could tell that it was more, implying that he knew about her drug and alcohol use, and to keep her in bed. Unfortunately, Jack didn't think that was the best thing. He thought she should be in her own bed, with her Mother tending to her.  
  
The door to the large room opened quickly and Spot came trudging in. "Ay," he greeted Jack. He grabbed a chair and flung it around as he sat down beside the bed. "What's goin' on?" he whispered.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Feva', da docta' says."  
  
Spot angrily punched his fist into the bed. "Dammit, I knew she'd catch it from me."  
  
"How are you feelin'?" Jack noticed that Spot was still kind of pale.  
  
"I'm great---just angry about all da wishy-washy in Brooklyn." He scowled. "Dirty, rotton tightwads. I'll soak 'em."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Dat ain't how ya do it…"  
  
"Well, it ain't like you got any troubles Jacky-boy!"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, youse is angry 'cause'a da fact dat your newsies ain't listenin'… 'cause'a your size. Well, I ain't da biggest…"  
  
"My age Jacky-boy. I'm younger den half'a dem!"  
  
"Who said I was da oldest?"  
  
Spot shook his head. "Well, you can pull it off, dat's fa damn sure."  
  
Kate stirred in the bed and grabbed onto the sheets. She shook her head madly. "No," she mumbled. "I want it!" she screamed.  
  
Jack shook her gingerly. "Ay," he whispered.  
  
She grinned. "Hey." She turned her head, her eyes almost closed. "Hey Spot," she murmured.  
  
He half-smiled, still angry. "Ay, how ya feelin'?"  
  
"I've had better days," she told him.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry," he told her, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have gotten sick in da first place."  
  
Kate laughed. "You can't exactly help that. People just get sick hon. It's natural."  
  
Jack knew Kate didn't just have a fever. "Spot, can I talk ta Kate alone fa a second?"  
  
Spot shrugged and got up. "I should head back ta my troubles in Brooklyn," he stated. He walked to the door and turned around. "Get betta'," he said and left.  
  
Jack turned back to Kate. He gazed into her eyes. "Listen," he told her, "I ain't gonna preach nuttin' but…"  
  
"Yes you are. And I just want you to know that I understand. I know I shouldn't be doing all this shit." She closed her eyes completely and shook her head.  
  
Jack nodded. "You could die or sumpin'. I wouldn't want dat ta happen."  
  
Kate sighed and turned on her side. "I know."  
  
READ ON! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon, Jack awoke to find the bed in front of him vacant. "Dammit." He stood up and trampled down the steps. Then he stopped. Under the bed he spotted a small, brown bag. He glanced inside, shook his head, and put the bag in his pocket.  
  
When he reached the door Kate came in at the same time. "I got it!" she exclaimed, "I got the job!" Jack gave her a "look". Kate nudged him. "Hey Jacky-boy, I actually got a job!" She went on, "The Vienna Model Bakery said they needed," she cleared her throat, finishing, "a 'women's touch'."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Der ain't no goils ova' der," he stated.  
  
Kate sighed, "And that's why they need my touch!"  
  
"Well, how come you didn't tell me youse was leavin'?"  
  
"You just looked too cute to disturb." They were silent for a bit and Kate stated, "Well, that where I'll be."  
  
Jack opened the door, letting the warm afternoon sun burn his skin and eyes. He winced and then began walking to "Tibby's". "Have fun," he told her.  
  
Kate frowned as she followed him. "So that's it?" she inquired.  
  
Jack stopped to face her. She looked sad. "Well sure."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Come see me later?" She kicked at the ground, making a few clouds of dust arise.  
  
Jack chuckled and a smile spread across his face. "Sure." He nudged her arm, making her fall sideways. She caught herself before falling and grinned at Jack. "If ya need anyting while youse is gone den just come see me OK?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure thing." She gave him a quick hug. "I'm so happy!" She broke from the hug and ran down the street to "Vienna Model Bakery".  
  
Jack chuckled. When he reached "Tibby's" and went inside he sat down. Then he pulled the brown bag from his pocket. Racetrack stood in front of him. "What's in der?"  
  
Jack opened it up. It was half full of white, crystalline powder--- cocaine. "I found it unda' da bed she was sleepin' in. I tink she trew it unda' der when she got to da house. I don't tink none'a us would do nuttin' like dis."  
  
"I hope not," Racetrack stated.  
  
"We smoke certain tings but nuttin' dat could really hurt us. Well, it can but… ya know… uh… it's, uh…" Jack looked around for words.  
  
"Yeah, I unda'stand." Racetrack shook his head. "We gotta do sumpin' about her," he stated, walking away.  
  
Jack got back up. He grabbed Racetrack's arm as he walked out the door. "And we's is goin' ta go do sumpin' right now."  
  
"Huh?" Racetrack pulled himself from Jack and they walked towards the bakery.  
  
"We's goin' ta straighten her out. We's gonna talk ta her," Jack explained.  
  
Racetrack stopped. "Oh no," he began, "I donno if I should get inta dis."  
  
"Yeah, I unda'stand." Racetrack shook his head. "We gotta do sumpin' about her," he stated, walking away.  
  
Jack got back up. He grabbed Racetrack's arm as he walked out the door. "And we's is goin' ta go do sumpin' right now."  
  
"Huh?" Racetrack pulled himself from Jack and they walked towards the bakery.  
  
"We's goin' ta straighten her out. We's gonna talk ta her," Jack explained.  
  
Racetrack stopped. "Oh no," he began, "I donno if I should get inta dis…"  
  
"Whaddaya talkin' about?" Jack yanked Racetrack inside of the bakery. "We's here," he whispered, "so let's just talk ta her."  
  
The atmosphere was completely wrong. Jack could feel the strange vibes that ran through the bakery. He glanced at Racetrack, who just looked scared. Jack knew something was wrong. But as he cleared his mind of the madness in the brown bag that he had in his pocket, he just knew it was paranoia. Jack walked up to the counter. "Ay, uh, is…" Just as he started, 2 cops stormed into the bakery. They grabbed Jack's wrists. "Ay! What da hell is goin' on?" he yelled.  
  
Racetrack seemed oblivious for a few seconds. Then he screamed along with Jack, "Whaddaya doin'?"  
  
Kate came from the backroom. She cocked her head to the side her head slightly. "The bulls have finally flipped," she grumbled, throwing her arms up in the air. She realized that it was serious and jumped over the counter. "So," she began, "what's the deal?" She put her face in one of the cop's faces. "Come on," she said when he didn't answer.  
  
The other cop put his hand in Jack's pocket and pulled out the bag. Kate pulled herself back. "Dis," the cop said, "is what the deal is. Do you know what dis is Missy?"  
  
"Uh…" Kate was dumbstruck. "It's…" She searched the room for words.  
  
The cop finished, "It's cocaine."  
  
"Nothin' gets past us," the other cop chuckled.  
  
Jack tried to pull away and then stopped. He couldn't let Kate get into trouble. He'd been in trouble before. He could take it. "It's OK," Jack told Kate, "it ain't mine. I'll explain all dis and where I found's it lata." Kate's eyes got big and Jack smiled with a wink. She let out a deep breath. Racetrack glanced from Jack to Kate. Then vise versa a few times.  
  
The cops took Jack outside and Racetrack stared at Kate. She bit her lip. "What?"  
  
He cocked is head to the side just a bit.  
  
She grabbed his arm and they both walked outside as Jack and the cops went around a corner. "I know," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah right! If you knew ya wouldn't have let dem take Jack."  
  
"I just can't get in trouble right now. I'm sorry."  
  
Racetrack stormed away down the street, yelling, "Jack's been in enough trouble! Dis'll make it worse."  
  
Kate walked back into the bakery, unsure of what to do. "This sucks balls," she mumbled. Kate decided to not even finish working. She walked home.  
  
When she opened the door she headed up the stairs. Her Mother was coming down them. "Oh Kate! You're OK!"  
  
"Like shit I am." She ran past her Mother and flopped down on her bed, her head to the wall. "Like shit I am," she repeated.  
  
A few minutes later her Mother walked in. She sat on the bed and rubbed Kate's back. The window was still open from the night before, Kate noticed, as she felt the cool evening air blow in on her body. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she whispered.  
  
Kate shook her head. "Too much."  
  
"Do you feel all right honey?"  
  
Kate shook her head again.  
  
"You know, that window brings in the best air," he Mother informed.  
  
Kate rolled over and smiled. Her Mother looked elegant. She was wearing a dress that Kate hadn't seen before. It was light pink and had white bows nicely placed all over it. While she was wearing nice clothes though, her eyes were scattered with wrinkles and her gray eyes were blended in with the paleness of her skin. "You don't look good," Kate observed.  
  
"Oh, it's just that old lady thing."  
  
"You're not old."  
  
"Always the sweet one, my Kate."  
  
Kate cracked a smile. "The only one Mom." She sat up. "Is there a way to escape bad things?" Kate asked.  
  
Her Mother tilted her head. "You should never try to escape bad things unless there's no way out."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Of course it does. You should always find a way to just get rid of the bad things. And if there's no way to get rid of the bad things… that's when you run from them. But usually you can get away."  
  
Kate still didn't understand but her Mother was smart, and what she said must have meant something. "Let's not have a mushy moment right now Mom OK?"  
  
Her Mother grinned. "Right." She stood up. "I'm on my way to a party. I'm hoping to get some reward for being the one always at parties."  
  
"You will definitely win that award."  
  
"Speaking of parties." Her Mother raised an eyebrow. "Did you invite someone to my future parties without consulting me?"  
  
Kate chuckled, "It was just something I had to do."  
  
Her Mother nodded and then kissed Kate on the forehead. "My sweet Kate." She walked out of the room and left Kate alone.  
  
Read on… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Hour's later, Kate's personal laundry maid walked in the room. "Um… Miss."  
  
Kate looked up from the black and white pictures she was studying of her and her Mother. "Yes?"  
  
"There's a man downstairs to speak with you. It's… it's about the Misses."  
  
Kate winced and stood up, dropping the pictures on the floor. She slowly walked down the stairs, studying a man that was sitting in her Mothers' favorite leather armchair. He was wearing the usual clothing, light brown pants and white shirt. His long, dark, black hair was tied up in the back oh his head. His eyes went perfect with his hair. They were a strange shade of green and as Kate walked down they glistened and changed colors. 'Did I just smoke something?' Kate asked herself. She shook her head as she neared the man.  
  
The man stood up and the two just stared into each other's eyes for a long time. The silence was finally broken. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I was there, and no one else was willing to come." He bit his lip. "Your Mother walked in the ballroom," he began. "We were all just munching on our usual snacks when… Your Mother grabbed an edge of the table. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. We immediately called for help but when a doctor came… it was too late."  
  
Kate's head spun. Wasn't it just a bit ago that her Mother and her were talking about not being mushy? Was this really happening? Kate grabbed hold of her Mother's favorite chair and then let go. She couldn't touch it. The whole house was full of her Mothers' scent. The man went on even further, "The doctor said that she had a bad bug. It's going around. He said that it looks to have started from her. He wants to come and see you as soon as possible."  
  
The maid noticed Kate's change of color and ushered the man out. "I'll get her to bed and call the doctor later," she explained. She came back to Kate.  
  
'How could I even say those things to Jack? How could I say that my Mother thought of me as the devil? How could I make up such lies?' Kate thought to herself, 'Am I really trying to make my life seem so bad?'  
  
The maid took her up to her bed. "It'll be OK."  
  
Kate knew it wouldn't be OK. Her Mother was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack! Ya outta da refuge! What happen?" Racetrack was excited that his friend had gotten out. He was also very glad that Kate hadn't been around.  
  
"Well, der was some scab workin' der dat I knew a little bit about. I figured I'd do a bit of…"  
  
"Blackmail?"  
  
Jack chuckled, "Yeah." He took a cigarette from his pocket and Racetrack lit it for him. "So where's Kate? I hope she ain't sad ova' dis or nuttin'."  
  
Racetrack shook his head. "It was her fault anyhow. She should'a gotten ya outta der."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Dey could get her fa more. They might have found out about her problems and gotten her in deeper. Plus, her Mudda's all rich, it wouldn't look to good fa her either."  
  
Racetrack shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"So when was da last time ya saw's her?"  
  
"Da last time you saw's her."  
  
Jack blew a big cloud of smoke. "Dat was ova' a week ago."  
  
"Yeah." Racetrack nodded.  
  
Jack squashed his cigarette on the concrete. "I tink I'll go see her. Wanna come wit me?"  
  
"Nah." He shook his head. "Be careful wit dat goil Jack!" Racetrack called out as he walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.  
  
Jack chuckled and half-smiled as he headed towards Kate's. He stopped by someone's porch and picked a weed from the owners' flowerbed. He plucked all the pieces off the weed and threw them on the ground. As he arrived at Kate's door, he kneeled down and picked a rose from her Mother's flowerbed. Then he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the butler that Jack had remembered from his last visit opened the door. "Ay, member me?"  
  
The butler seemed deeply confused. He looked very tired and was sweating with fury.  
  
"Or maybe not," Jack mumbled. "I came ta see Kate."  
  
"She's had enough visitors. We'll give her your condolences. Please go."  
  
Jack was flabbergasted. "Condolences?" he inquired.  
  
The butler let his head fall to the side and he wiped his forehead. He stepped aside. "I suppose she should have some company. She's up the stairs, second floor. Her room is the third on the right, not counting closets. I'd show you myself but I seem to be having some trouble with the heat."  
  
Jack stepped inside. The house was a lot warmer than the temperature outside. It was a cool day out. He wondered why there were no windows open. He headed up the stairs, admiring the many pictures that scattered the wall up. He counted the doors, excluding the 5 or 10 closets, and reached Kate's bedroom. He knocked on it and then walked in. The room was even warmer. He took the handkerchief from his neck and wiped his burning forehead. He glanced around. The room was bright and girlie looking. It definitely didn't remind him of Kate, except for the night he had met her. There was a nightstand just a few feet from him. It was covered with pills and wine glasses. There was change spilled across the floor, a trail leading right to the bed. Kate was curled up under her covers, the bright sun shining in on her hair. The huge comforter covered the rest of her body.  
  
Jack cleared his throat. No response. He faked a cough. Still nothing. "Kate?" he whispered.  
  
Kate pulled her blanket off of her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a knotty mess, and her mouth was very dry and plastered with blood. She didn't say anything. She just stared at Jack. After a few minutes, she pulled the blanket back over her head.  
  
Jack walked closer and sat on the bed. "Uh, what's new?" he inquired.  
  
Kate pulled the blanket back off. "My…" Her voice was raspy. She coughed and watered her lips with her dry tongue. "My Mother… died." Her eyes filled up and cleared the redness that had been there a few seconds before. "She's gone!" she cried. She flew her arms around Jack's neck and watered his shirt and hair.  
  
Jack didn't know what to say. Giving advice was Kate's job. He just hugged her right back. "Well, uh, when someone passes," he started, "ya gotta just… move on. Ya gotta try'n… not fuhgettabout it, but at least… uh…"  
  
Kate looked up. "It's all right Jack," she said with a sniffle, "I've thought everything over." She hugged him tight again and then pulled away. "I'm sorry about the cocaine," she whispered, still sniffling.  
  
Jack nodded. "I know ya are. Drugs, dey ain't da way ta go Kate."  
  
"I know Jack." Kate let out a stifled sigh and pulled her covers off. There was a bathroom beside her bed and she walked towards her but staggered. Jack quickly held her up. "I haven't been up all that much," Kate explained.  
  
"So what are ya plans?"  
  
Kate shrugged. "I don't know. My Mother is dead, my Father is dead, my services are leaving, and their taking the house away. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Take a long bath, dat's what ya do first. Den ya take a shower. Den ya get yaself all fixed up and come wit me to da party I was aimin' ta ask ya to." He played with his fingers.  
  
Kate immediately replied, "I say 'Good idea' to all of them." She grinned and added, "When is this party? And is it formal?"  
  
"Tonight, we's all gonna be 'Gink's' at like 6. And it's very formal."  
  
"'Ginks'?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's a nice restaurant ova' on 4th and Broome street. It's kind of a monthly ting we's do sometimes. It's fa all'a da birthdays'a dis month."  
  
"OK then. I guess…" Kate's hands started shaking and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she got out, "my Mother loved parties…"  
  
Jack put his arms around her again and Kate cried some more. "Ya know," she began, "I've been crying for so long and I still can't fucking stop myself."  
  
"But it's good ta cry." He thought for a minute and added, "I tink."  
  
Kate chuckled and pulled herself away, wiping her eyes. "I look like shit. I'll meet you there. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Dun be sorry." Kate started walking into the bathroom and Jack stopped her again, stating, "And you could neva' look like shit."  
  
"How sweet." Kate half-smiled and got into the shower as Jack made his way downstairs.  
  
The butler who had gotten the door was standing there. "Has the miss gotten up?" he asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna go to a party tonight, uh, if dat's OK."  
  
The butler sighed with relief. "Thank God, she's been awful. Not in any evil, sinister way, just a bit of a burden. She's been most depressed. We are all sad, and we wish not to have to leave, but we have no choice."  
  
Jack nodded. "Right. I hope you all find a good place, but where is Kate supposed ta go?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't tell you? She is going out west to meet a friend of her Mother's. She will stay with her till she can find a permanent home for herself."  
  
"West? How far?"  
  
The butler wiped his forehead, still sweating. "Around the New Mexico area I believe."  
  
Jack's eyes bulged. "Gee, dat's far."  
  
The butler nodded. "We shall all miss her." He opened the door. "Have lots of fun. Treat her well, she deserves it," he stated.  
  
Jack nodded, still in disbelief.  
  
He arrived at the lodging house to find many of the newsies dressed in suits, something he had never seen. "We's all rented suits at dis place ova' in Harlem Jack!" Racetrack exclaimed. He held a suit out to Jack. "We got you one too."  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow. "And what's da catch?"  
  
"No catch. I beat des suit sealers dead in poka' and dey didn't have no money left so we said we needed some suits fa da night. We just gotta keep 'em clean is all."  
  
Jack nodded, "Der's ya catch."  
  
"So how's Kate doin'?" Kid Blink piped up.  
  
"Oh. Her Mudda' passed away. She been in bed fa a while. But she's comin' to da party. So nobody bug her about it. Right?"  
  
Some of the guys whispered "Aw" while other's nodded in reply. Racetrack, on the other hand, smiled. "So you two talkin' again?" he inquired, pointing to Jack and then at Blink.  
  
Blink shrugged and headed to the bathroom area.  
  
Jack shrugged and dressed himself in the suit.  
  
  
  
Read on… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The newsies arrived right at 6 o'clock. Half of the guys came with blondes, while the others came alone, hoping to meet someone at the restaurant. Jack stood outside, waiting for Kate. He lit a cigarette and stared up into the dim-lit, purple, sky. As he started watching a boy playing with a ball in the streets a puff of smoke blew in his face. Kate was grinning at him. "You look very handsome," she stated.  
  
Jack eyed Kate from head to toe. Her brown hair was pulled up on her head and came out in beautiful curls. The dress she was wearing was an emerald- green color and was strapless. Jack had never seen a strapless dress before, and not one that showed so much cleavage. His mouth dropped as he looked at the necklace around Kate's neck; a giant diamond was strung around it. "You look… you look… wow. Gorgeous."  
  
Kate threw her cigarette down and pressed it into the cement with her white heels. "Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed, taking Jack's arm and wrapping it around her own.  
  
They walked inside to the brightly lit restaurant. There were candles at every clothed table and flowers in little vases. It was beautiful, full of energy and spark. The whole room was full of tuxedoed men and strikingly dressed women. People were dancing to violins and cellos, and eating expensive food, and chatting away. The room was just packed with smiling newsies. Racetrack parted from his date, a blonde chick wearing a glamorous, blue dress, and ran towards Jack and Kate. "Dis is great!" he exclaimed, "We gotta do dis more often!" With that said, he dashed back to his date.  
  
Kate chuckled, "It seems like everyone's having a good time." She scanned the rest of the room. "How did you even pay for this restaurant to let you guys have a party?"  
  
"We just sent Dave ova' here and he got it fa us. I tink he dressed up nice fa dem and dey thought he was a scab." He winked.  
  
"And Dave is your friend right?"  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow, forgetting that Kate hadn't met David, one of his best friends. He scanned the large room. "Dave!" he exclaimed, motioning for a curly-haired, blue-eyed, boy to come towards them.  
  
David's eyes lit up when he saw that Jack was with someone. "Ay," he grinned, "I'm Dave."  
  
Kate smiled, sticking her hand out. David shook it, without a thought of how strange it was to shake hands with a girl. "I'm Kate."  
  
David nodded. "Yeah," he began, "Jack talks about you all the time…"  
  
"Heh…" Jack nudged Dave.  
  
Kate grinned. "I know," she said. She looked up at the ceiling and gazed at every person in the room, trying to remember the night forever. Not one thought of her Mother entered her head until she saw someone she knew. It was her Father. Her mouth dropped and she pulled at Jack's nice clothes. "I have to go," she stumbled.  
  
"Wha'? We jus' got 'ere," Jack stated.  
  
Dave seemed out of place and he walked back to the crowd that he had emerged from. "Nice meetin' ya," he waved back.  
  
Kate glanced up and saw her Father. His eyes were locked on her. She pulled at Jack again. "I'm gonna go," she said, racing off and out the door.  
  
"But…"  
  
Jack's voice trailed off in Kate's head as she dashed back to her house. She didn't have a key, she remembered. And no one would be back until 10. It was only about 6:30 now. "Dammit," she whispered. She couldn't believe she had seen her Father. He had the distinctive mark above his eyebrow that she had given him. He had attacked her Mother and she had grabbed a switchblade that was near her at the time, knifing what she could of him, but she only scratched him once, above the eye. He had just stared at her, kicked her unconscious, and left. But he was found a few year's later, dead in a different state.  
  
"Kate."  
  
Kate knew it was her Father, and not Jack. She looked up at him. She shook her head and started walking quickly away.  
  
"Kate!" he repeated, now louder.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she bellowed, running now, back towards the party. Jack was coming out, looking around. Kate hugged onto him, tears streaming down her face. "Don't let him get me! Why won't he go away? Why won't he go away?" She shoved her face into Jack's nice tux and he combed through her now-tangled hair.  
  
"Who?" Jack whispered a few times. "Who's afta' ya Kate?"  
  
Kate sniffed and glanced back. No one was there. "He was there," she swore, "He was." She pleaded, "Don't let him get me Jack."  
  
Jack squinted, unsure. "Who? Who are you afraid'a?"  
  
"My Father," she whispered, wiping her tears away, looking up and down the street. "But," she added, "he's dead." She shook her head. "I'm so confused…"  
  
Jack picked her chin up and gazed deeply into her eyes. Kate leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Yeah ya seein' tings," he stated, shaking his head, "You're as high as a tree."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I can't believe you'd even do dis on a special night fa me. Why do you do dis? It ain't right at all. You don't jus' hurt yaself. Ya hurt da people around you."  
  
Kate crossed her legs and flopped down on the ground. "I know," she whimpered. "It's so fucking hard," she stated. She could feel the drugs slowly dying down, just because Jack wanted them to. She believed Jack was special. He really cared for her, and she just kicked dirt in his face. She knew it was wrong, but half the time she didn't even know what she was doing. "Life's a bitch," she murmured.  
  
"Well, so are people who screw up their life." He didn't sit down beside Kate. He walked back into the building, leaving Kate to herself.  
  
Kate stood up and leaned against a wall. She pulled a cigarette from her bosom. Then she pulled out a match and lit the cigarette. She took a long puff on the cigarette, letting her fill her head. "Life's a bitch," she repeated, with an addition, "And so am I."  
  
READ ON! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
As Kate felt her mind clearing she had a vision. It wasn't a psychedelic druggie type of trip. It was an informative kind. Kate saw Jack being busted again for one of her own mistakes. She saw him suffering for HER mistakes. Her whole mind raced and all she could think of now was Jack getting hurt and never wanting to talk to her again. She shook her head and let the thoughts disappear.  
  
"You OK?" Racetrack leaned against the wall beside Kate just as she hopped away from the wall.  
  
"Fine," she replied. She started for her house. She turned back around and stated, "I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry."  
  
Racetrack got up. "Yeah, sure, but ain't ya comin' back in? Da party ain't even started really…"  
  
"No, I really need to be getting some rest." She started off again. She stopped and turned to face Racetrack one last time. "Oh, and tell Jack it's not his fault." She quickly dashed to her house, climbing in one of the windows that she found wasn't locked. She couldn't stay anymore. Running away was the only solution. Her parents were dead. Her friend was dying of her misery. And she was killing herself with all of her stupidity. Nothing was going right. Her things were already packed and there was a note on her bed:  
  
"Eviction MUST Be Complete, By Order Of John R. Lansdale, By The Date Below: January 1st, 1900, Happy New Year. Please leave your house IMMEDIATELY." It was still only early December.  
  
Kate shrugged and was happy she didn't have to do any packing. She thought for a moment though and remembered what her butler had said. He told her that her Mother's friend was expecting her somehow, sometime, someplace in New Mexico. Grabbing a sheet of paper from her bag and a pen, Kate scribbled a note to whomever might come in, explaining her departure from the house and not to expect her in New Mexico. She rushed down the stairs with her bags and suddenly stopped. This was her house. She had lived most of her life here. And she was suddenly going to leave it without a good bye of any sort.  
  
Kate dropped her bags beside the door and slowly walked through all of the half-empty rooms. Her Mother's furniture was given to friends and relatives, which was what her Mother's friends and relatives thought was best. Kate wanted to pick a fight with them all. When Kate got to the third floor steps she stopped. She had barely ever been on the third floor and wondered what might be there. As she walked through each room she felt her eyes come across a carved out rectangle in the ceiling, a string hanging from it. "The attic," she whispered. She pulled at the almost invisible string and climbed up the wooden stairs, watching to keep her dress clean.  
  
The attic was dark and Kate climbed back down to get a candle from the first floor. When she climbed back up she was dismal. There was nothing of interest. As she began climbing back down she realized that there WAS something in the room. She climbed back up, weary from all the climbing, and crawled over to a large chest. She fiddled with it for a bit and finally got it open. She was astonished. Inside of it, there were pictures of her Father. There were pictures of her Mother. There were pictures of her. And there were pictures of all of them all together. Underneath the pictures, there were drawings that were signed by Kate. After glancing through a few, she came across one in particular:  
  
"MOM, I sory fer beig bad sumtims. I hop u hav a god MOTHERS DAY. Luv, Kate."  
  
The words "MOM" and "MOTHERS DAY" were in different letters, obviously a teachers writing. Kate felt her throat get stuck and saw the tears coming down her face. She wiped the tears away quickly and realized that she couldn't leave the chest for the new owners to take and destroy. She couldn't possibly take the chest with her, but she could at least take what was inside. She climbed BACK down, grabbing a large trash bag that she found in the kitchen, and raced BACK to the third floor, climbing BACK up to the attic. Then she carefully placed all of the precious memories into the bag and tied it up tightly.  
  
Now she was ready. She slowly walked down the steep stairs and picked up her suitcases, ready for her new life.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open. And guess who was standing there?  
  
"Jack?" Kate whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where ya goin' Kate?" Jack eyed the suitcases.  
  
"What did Racetrack say?"  
  
"Are you gonna keep answerin' my questions wit more questions?" Jack scowled.  
  
"Are you?" Kate cracked a smile and dropped her bags. She gave Jack a big hug.  
  
After a few moments, Jack pulled away. "Where was ya plannin' on goin'?" he inquired.  
  
Kate shrugged and replied, "Somewhere."  
  
"Ya know, I wanna talk ta youse about ya drug and al…"  
  
"No Jack." Kate put her hand up, but Jack went on.  
  
"… cohol problems. You could really hurt yaself. And I ain't just sayin' dis fa my health. I mean, a lot'a people have died from overdosin' and people get runned ova' by drunks and… I don't want dat ta happen to ya. Wit ya Mudda' away, it's prolly even harder. But ya gotta fight it. Ya gotta. Dat's just da way tings go."  
  
Kate chuckled, "The way things go? It's not as easy as it seems Jack. Life itself is not as easy as it seems, or should be. And my Mother being away does make it harder," she sniffed, her eyes beginning to fill with tears again, "And I just wish I never had started in the first place. But I did. And…" She buried her face in Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I ain't gonna comfort ya all da time. With mistakes der's always consequences. Ya friends could really give you some consequences." He cracked a smile and wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks. He took a deep breath and slowly let it come back out. "I don't wanna be goin' to ya funeral soon," he whispered.  
  
Kate was shocked. She hugged Jack again. "You won't Jack. I promise."  
  
READ ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER! FINALLY! *GRINS*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is kinda messy. I wasn't rushing, but I was… I donno. But I hope it's OK anyway! Thanks EVERYONE for all of your reviews. I REALLY appreciate any kind of feedback. I also wasn't sure whether they used PENS back then… and I'm too lazy today to check into it. Just a thought, I might have to change the pen and paper part… Also, I wasn't sure if I used EVICTION in the right terms. Anyone care to comment? Lol *grins* Thanks again all! MUAH! 


	10. Chapter 10-THE END

Chapter 10---Short, but sweet, ending  
  
"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister, Katherine Cooper; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."  
  
Jack took Kate's hand. "It's a good ting you decided ta come to ya Mudda's funeral."  
  
Kate held back her tears. "I guess," she whispered. Kate had done a lot of thinking. Jack and the other newsies truly cared about her. She knew always that her Mother would be in her heart. Although she wished she had never lied about her Mother, she knew she would have forgiven her. But now her life was about friendship. Jack and Kate were closer than ever. For a few weeks, the two had been bickering over every little thing, but Kate knew Jack was just being strict for her. She knew how much he loved her, how much they loved each other. They needed each other's friendship. Friends always help you through lots of tribulations, even if you just met them at a party, because "every good friend was once a stranger".  
  
The End  
  
AUTHOR'S FINALY NOTE: I love this! *Grins* I hope you did too, because it took me FOREVER to finish! Lol! Well, I love you all, and remember to read and review! 


	11. Author's Note

OMG YOU GUYS! LOL! Why didn't you remind me about my own story?! I totally forgot until just now… I didn't solve ANYTHING in Brooklyn with Spot! I was just reading my reviews and noticed Fastdancr's review… BROOKLYN! Grr! I shall fix it all and inform you all! MUAH! SORRY! 


End file.
